


a permanent hug (from you)

by guavaklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Song fic, idk how to tag, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavaklance/pseuds/guavaklance
Summary: in which lance realizes how much he misses keith and accidentally wears keith’s jackets all the time, and keith is an oblivious idiot.





	a permanent hug (from you)

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone!! i hope you guys enjoy this fic <3 the song that this fic is based on is called “a permanent hug from you” by dodie clark!! it’s such a cute song and i HAD to write something correlating to it :^) 
> 
> btw i have my first day back at school tomorrow and i shouldn’t be up but healthy sleep schedules are for the weak lol i’ll just drown myself in coffee in the morning 
> 
> anyways i hope you all are doing good and thank you so much for supporting me <3<3

home is defined as "the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household", and for lance it meant much more. it meant finding tranquility in something, whether it be a person or a place, and for all his life he felt lost. 

even though he was millions of miles away from his "home" he felt he found serenity in each of the members that lived on the castle of lions, especially one person in particular. when arriving in space, the hole in his chest was beginning to fill back up, but not completely. his home on earth was amazing, and he'd never take it for granted, but there always felt like there was a chunk missing. 

the first time he recognized this was when keith left for the blade of marmora, which now looking back felt like centuries ago for him. after keith disappeared, lance often took visits in his room to just be there, thinking that it was the closest he could be to keith physically, because only god knew where he was. after keith left, lance soon realized that everyone else was paired off. allura has lotor, pidge and hunk were geniuses together, shiro and coran were always thinking of new strategies and ways to further their battle to protect the universe, and lance was left alone and nobody bothered to talk to  him. 

he knew that he could of easily spoken to any of the voltron members first, but he felt like it would feel forced if he asked to hang out with hunk more. he wasn't as smart as pidge and hunk, hell, he couldn't understand more than half of what they said on a daily basis. he knew that if he tried to hang out with them he'd feel more like a burden. he longed for the day where hunk and lance were attached at the hip, but he was replaced by pidge because they had more in common, lance supposed. 

he didn't want to get in the way of allura and lotor, who were clearly in love. his heart stung at the realization that allura would never love him, but deep down he knew it was a long shot. people couldn't develop feelings at the drop of a hat, so why push it? allura and lotor were inseparable and spending time with the two of them together would, no offense, make lance want to die. he loved allura to death but seeing her with lotor made his heart felt like it was being stomped on with cleats. 

shiro has been acting different lately. his normal easy going and dad-like personality had changed and he was beyond bossy and not listening to anyone. lance had completely cut off communication with shiro after when he yelled at lance. he hadn't seen shiro his angry before, and it didn't seem natural for him, so he avidly avoided him. coran has always been a mysterious character. nobody on the ship knew him very well except allura, and he always kept to himself despite the eccentric personality. coran was the kind of person that if he needed you, he'd come and talk to you, but otherwise he kept more to himself than to anybody else, mainly to focus on keeping the ship in tact. 

for now, lance decided he wasn't going to mess up the group dynamic by attempting to squeeze himself in with the others and usually hung out in his room or keith's. it was a boring life, yes, but he didn't want to mess things up and be all his fault so he let go. 

despite living in the castle as long as the others, keith's room was emptier than everyone else's. even while he was occupying it, he had a lack of trinkets and personal items he kept in his room. lance, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. there wasn't any space on top of his dresser because of the crowded display of miscellaneous items from their adventures but looking at each trinket was bittersweet. he loved the memories and anecdotes each of the items represented, but he knew he would never be that close to the team again and get another story to correlate with those on display, so he spent his time in keith's room which only held good memories for him though the lack of physical memories. 

he hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to keith before he was gone, and wallowed in the missed chance to be a better teammate or friend to him. he missed the days where him and keith would hang out in keith's room playing tic tac toe on important papers and get eyes rolled at them when the papers were discovered to be littered in useless road trip games. they would spend hours just talking and reminiscing about the garrison and their lives before space, and lance had taken every moment for granted. now, he was sat in keith's room trying to grasp at the memory of him. 'he's not dead,' lance thought to himself, 'you just need to call him.' 

lance never did call him. 

every time he went into keith's room he noticed that his iconic cropped red jacket was hanging up neatly in his closet, and each time lance held himself back from taking it off its hanger. one day he couldn't hold back his temptation and carefully took the red jacket off its hanger and quickly slipped it on, it still smelled like keith; campfires and warmth with a hint of vanilla. he buried his face in the collar of keith's jacket and he stayed there for a while, realizing that nobody would notice if he wasn't present for a few hours. 

it became a weekly occurrence for lance to sneak into keith's previous room and find himself with his face buried in the ugly red jacket. it was a way for lance to handle his loneliness and keith's lingering smell on the jacket made him feel like he was home. the gaping feeling in his chest felt a little smaller, but still prominent. luckily nobody walked into the room and noticed lance wearing keith's jacket luckily, but lance figured it was because nobody really cared about him. 

eventually when keith got back to the castle of lions, he kept his distance from lance. he never brought up how much he missed the cuban boy's dazzling smile or the way his eyes were like missing stars from the galaxy surrounding them. lance didn't try to talk to keith, despite anticipating his arrival, figuring that keith, like the others, didn't care. 

he did. 

now every time that keith got called for long missions, lance would always hope that keith left a jacket or sweater accidentally. he usually did, and lance was forever thankful for that. he's slip on a sweater and feel like it was keith giving him a hug, and he relished in the warmth surrounding him. 

***

it was now after the war, four months to be exact, and he missed the team. he wishes that his younger self would just talk to the rest of the team or be social or do something because now he regrets not talking with any of them sooner. he missed the connection they all used to have in the beginning of their journey and when they all landed on earth after their last and final battle, they all were a space family. now everyone had drifted off and went to go do their own things and had their own separate priorities not involving teamwork or voltron. lance had decided to take time to spend with his family before he leapt into any great adventures, and every day he felt himself missing space. 

when he was millions of light years away from home all he could think about was how heartwarming it would feel to be in his family's grasp again but he felt something physically missing although he had virtually everything he had ever wanted. the gaping hole in his head was back. 

keith visited every lance's family home every once in a while, attempting for at least once a month, and each time lance was beaming to see him again. he'd wrap keith up tightly in his arms and keep him close to his heart for a few minutes before letting go and wanting to go for another embrace, but he never did because they were just friends. 

it's no surprise that after he had completely gotten over his feelings for allura that he started to realize other feelings for another paladin, and it didn't freak him out as much as he initially thought. when keith has specifically come to earth to see lance, he was beyond happy to hug him and smell his dumb scent of campfires and vanilla but it felt like home to him. yeah, that's it, his home. 

on occasion keith would forget one of his sweaters at lance's house and he'd spend he next couple days wearing it until he couldn't anymore. his family gave each other knowing glances, exchanging that they all knew that in fact, their son was in love with this boy. "lance, you're wearing his sweater again," veronica pointed out once, rolling her eyes at her brother. he looked down at what he was wearing and shook his head. "roni, i'm only wearing this because all my hoodies are in the wash and i'm cold," he explained, running his hands through his wavy brown hair. she'd smile knowingly at him, raise her eyebrows slightly and be on her way, feeling how much her brother loved this boy in every word he said. 

there was one spiteful day where keith had shown up when lance was actively wearing his jacket and lance had never wanted to jump off a cliff more than at this very moment. "nice jacket," keith laughed, smirking. "shut up, i was cold." lance said in reply, looking down at his feet. keith held out his arms, gesturing for lance to hug him. lance leaned into the embrace, not wanting to let go. "i missed you too, lance." 

***

it felt weirdly intimate for keith to be sitting in lance's childhood room, but he didn't mind. he was well aware how he felt for keith, and he didn't want to hold back. keith was looking around at his friend's room, noticing all the nasa posters and encouraging notes he wrote to himself pinned on his cork board. he turned his head so he was looking at the other boy again, making eye contact. "so why are you wearing my jacket?" keith asked suddenly, looking up at lance thoughtfully. lance his his face as he blushed, not finding a good response without completely exposing his feelings for keith. "i guess i just missed you is all," lance replied, still not looking at the other boy sitting on his bed. lance felt the pounding in his chest when he knew that for a fact keith was still looking at him, and he knew he had to say something, but he didn't know what. 

"lance, look at me." keith said, his cold fingers on lance's chin forcing him to look at the boy with the most ridiculous haircut that he had learned to adore. he gazed deeply into the other boy's indigo eyes. they held every star they passed in the galaxy, and being around him didn't make lance feel spacesick anymore, keith was the reason there had been a metaphorical hole in his chest. keith leaned his forehead against the other boy's, gazing into lance's ocean blue eyes. "i missed you too," keith finally answered, leaning in closer. 

neither of them knew who initiated the kiss, but suddenly keith's warm lips were on lance's. he leaned into the kiss, putting in as much emotion as he felt. lance wrapped his arms around keith's neck and played with the longer strands of hair. he slid his lips against keith's, and couldn't help smiling. the smile ended up breaking the kiss, but neither of them minded as they learn their foreheads against one another. "i don't feel scared to admit this anymore, but i think i'm in love with you," lance said, his cheeks rosy and his heart pounding. "i've been in love with you for the longest time," keith said in response, his smile warm with adoration. 

"i knew that from the first time i saw you in the simulation that i was a goner," keith admitted bluntly. he looked at lance, the boy now sitting in his lap, and smiled warmly. "i thought that you were so much better than everyone else," keith said, adding onto what he said before. "you just didn't know it yet." lance kissed his cheek before looking at him in the eyes again. "everyone at the garrison was always paying attention to you though, kogane." keith lifted his head. "really?" he asked, his expression completely confused. "yeah, ever since you got a perfect score on your first simulation people have been talking about you, you were so cool and popular and you didn't even know it!" lance laughed, bringing his head back. "i guess not," he said, laughing as well. 

"lance, i just want you to know how special you are," keith said, facing him again. "your smile shines like a million stars in a clear sky, even in the middle of the god damn day," keith sighed, placing his head on lance's shoulder. "who knew you were good at flirting?” lance laughed, placing a gentle kiss to keith’s head. “i love you,” he heard keith murmur. lance tapped keith’s head, motioning for him to look up. when keith’s eyes were parallel with his, he leant in, enrapturing keith’s lips with his own. “i love you too.” 

***

“where are you taking me you heathen?” keith laughed as lance pulled him to his car. “what would a surprise be without the surprise part?” lance asked, putting a sassy hand on his hip. keith rolled his eyes in response, treading over to the other side of the car, opening lance’s door for him. “keeeith, you’re supposed to let me woo you!” lance whined before kissing his cheek and getting in the car. he shrugged his shoulders and went over to his own side of the car, softly shutting the door. 

lance tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before turning to face keith. “are you ready to rock?” he asked seriously, trying not to laugh. “of course,” keith said, giving lance his “rad” hand signal. he plugged the auxiliary cord into his phone, and picked a song, and keith didn’t recognize it at first. 

“are you listenin’? hear me talk, hear me sing.” lance began to sing while tapping the beat on the wheel. “open up the door, easy less, easy more,” he added on, taking a quick look at keith and smiled his goofiest grin. “tell me to beware, are you here, are you there? is there something i should know? easy come, easy go?” they both sang, keith less enthusiastically than the other boy. keith smiled, tugging his sweater sleeves over his hands.

after a car ride of jamming to miscellaneous songs from lance’s ipod, they arrived at the surprise. “okay, take my hand.” lance instructed. keith took lance’s hand and intertwined their fingers before smiling warmly, despite the biting cold weather. “follow me!” lance cheered, before happily strutting down the street. 

keith wasn’t sure what city they were in anymore, but that wasn’t saying much because though he didn’t recognize this area, that didn’t mean he would of recognized any city honestly. “okay we’re here!” lance smiled, stopping in front of a ice cream shop. “you might be thinking, ‘what kind of idiot would take their lactose intolerant boyfriend to a ice cream shop when it’s thirty degrees outside’ and well do i have a surprise for you.” lance said confidently, opening the shop door and gesturing keith to go in. 

he turned to look at the confused boy, grabbing his hand again. “everything here is not only lactose intolerant friendly, but also it’s cookie dough! i know that one of your favorite foods is cookie dough even though you won’t admit it, and i thought this would be the perfect place to take you!” he said happily, squeezing keith’s hand. keith turned lance’s head to face him, and he gave him a quick peck on the lips. he ignored all the shop employees awing at them in the background and smiled at lance. “i love you so much,” keith said, not taking his eyes off lance. lance squeezed his hand before letting go. “i’m glad you like your surprise, now let’s get something!” he smiled, skipping happily over to the counter. 

when keith was beside him once more, lance intertwined their fingers again. keith felt like it couldn’t get any better from here. 

and oh how wrong he was. keith ended up getting a mix of chocolate chip cookie dough and oreo ice cream and it tasted better than anything he has ever had. lance grinned dorkily from across the table where he was sitting, happily eating his own cup of cookie dough. 

when they were on their way out of the cute little pastel shop, one of the employees called them over from the counter. “sorry to bother your guys’s date, but i just had to tell you that you guys are the cutest couple,” the girl said, smiling at them nervously. “thank you so much!” lance said, speaking for them both. he turned his head and planted a kiss on keith’s cheek, which was now reddening. “we know,” lance smirked playfully before tipping the girl generously. 

walking down the street hand in hand, keith noticed how much lance was shivering due to the cold weather. he unclasped his hand from lance’s and shrugged off his sweater before handing it to lance, grinning. “i know you love to wear my sweaters, here,” keith offered, still holding out the sweater. “but it’s freezing out,” lance countered, offering a hand to the falling snow. “yeah, no shit sherlock, that’s why you’re shivering.” keith pointed out, still fixing his jacket. lance took the sweater, slowly putting it on. he was still cold, but he wasn’t going to mention that to keith, knowing he’d take another jacket off if that meant lance was warm. he just figured he stay warm with the memories of the night. 

keith noticed lance was still freezing cold about halfway through their walk. he stopped again, looking at lance. he unhinged his hand from lance’s and took off another layer. “take my jacket, you’ll need it before you actually freeze to death out here.” keith said sternly, wanting lance to take the jacket. lance rolled his eyes knowing he was going to lose this battle and took the jacket, thanking keith with a kiss on his cheek. 

***

lance completely forgot that he was wearing two of keith’s jackets by the time they reached lance’s house. “well this is where i leave you,” keith said, his expression sad. “i know, but i wish you didn’t have to.” keith put his arm around lance’s waist softly, making sure his cold fingers didn’t bother him. lance leaned into the touch, stepping closer to keith so their foreheads were almost touching. “i’ll miss you,” lance said, his eyes flickering over to keith’s. 

keith leaned in and pressed his lips to lance’s for one final time that night. it was soft, and passionate, and very much them. when they separated lance wanted to lean in once more but he knew he couldn’t, and he took a step back careful to not trip over anything. “i’ll see you soon, okay?” keith said, backing into the driveway. “i love you!” keith called, now fully turned around. “i love you too,” lance said as he watched keith get into his car and back out of his driveway. through the foggy window of keith’s car, he held up the asl sign for ‘i love you’ before driving away. 

when lance sighed and turned around to go back into his house, he saw veronica standing there with a coffee mug and a smirk on her face. “you’re so in love,” she commented teasingly. “i know,” lance sighed. “it’s like you’re in a shitty rom com or something,” veronica said, now goofily smiling at her younger brother. lance rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh at his sister. “you’re literally wearing a jacket with his name on it lance!” she mentioned. lance had been too busy trying to convince keith to not lend him his jacket to realize which one he was wearing, the letterman style jacket he got from the new blade of marmora, which displayed the name ‘kogane’ on the back. lance heavily blushed at this before telling her to shut up and trudged up the stairs. 

he held the jacket close, running his finger over the letters on the back of the jacket and holding it close. he longed for a couple of minutes ago when he was kissing him, but he’ll soon be in his arms, and not just the sweater ones.


End file.
